GEM University
by LoveTVshows
Summary: Peridot is going to a college her mother disapproves of. She is cut off and on her own. Until Steven helps her. She later meets Lapis and from there a relationship blooms. (Lapis X Peridot) Human AU


Lapidot Human AU

A girl stands across the street from a skyscraper that has the initials of YD which stands for Yellow Diamond Industry. Which is the biggest company of advance weapon technology in the world. The walking signal goes on and she walks with the crowed many of whom are in suits with the YD logo on the handkerchief pockets. As she gets closer to the revolving doors she can see more people in suits are coming in and out of the building not giving the girl much mind. Even though she does not fit in wearing a black slightly over-sized hoddie, headphone, tight blue skin jeans, and her blonde hair is a very peculiar style it's like a mohawk but yet there is still hair on the sides making it all almost look like a triangle. She enters the building and heads straight for the middle of the lobby that has a bunch of elevators on both sides one was just about to close and had only enough room for one more person, but they had to small. She quickly slides right into the elevator as the doors closes behind that's when the men and women take notice and start whispering.

"Who is she?"

"If she came for an interview she's screwed."

"I bet she's from I.T?"

She was use to hearing this so it didn't mind her. She did wonder how much longer it would take until they realized…

"That's the CEO'S daughter!"

Evidently not long at all. Everyone got silent and slightly worried that she may tell her mom what she heard. But before the few that were going to kiss up to her. The doors to the elevator opened she quickly got out. Everyone else left with worried faces as they saw her head towards their boss's office. She made it to the front of a big semicircle desk that seemed to guard two big doors.

A blonde receptionist sat in a chair talking on the phone. "Yes I can squeeze you in for 4:30 Friday Oct. 12th. No sorry no other day or times are available. Alright then." She continues putting in information to her computer.

"Eck hem."

"Yes, do you have an appointment?" receptions says while continuing to mess with the computer.

"Last I checked no I didn't, and I usually don't have to." snarkily says the daughter.

"Well then you'll…" She pauses after finally looking up. "Ah Miss Peridot. I'll buzz you in." The receptionist shockingly and quickly pushed a button and a loud buzzing noise sounds.

Peridot walked in without giving the receptionist any thanks. She pushes the heavy door opened revealing a huge room. She followed the tiles of the room that seemed to lead to a desk with two chairs in front and behind the desk is a chair that is in front of big windows. Her mom sits there looking over and signing papers. She is wearing black heel shoes, dark business suit that has one of the jackets buttons undone so that you can see a little bit of the yellow shirt that's underneath. Her hair is in a back-beehive style showing a majority of her face and that of the golden color eyes she has.

"Hello mother." Peridot goes and sinks into one of the chairs.

"Hello Peridot." She finishes signing one of the papers.

They were quite for a while.

Mother brakes the silence with "Your year off is almost over with. I have already talked to Empire City University Sterns administration and they'll have an interview with you…"

"I'm not going." Peridot mumbled

"Do speak up dear you know I can't hear you when you…"

"I said I'm not going!" she shouts making her rise from her slumped state.

Mother has a stern look on her face. "Why? I have let you have your year off; you are supposed to go to college.

"It's only been six months! I'm sorry if me graduating two years early wasn't enough for you. And I didn't say I wasn't going to college just not that one."

"Alright what college then Wilvered, Charmle?"

"It's called G.E.M University a private college in Delmarva that has the best engineering departments next to…"

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! Engineering? I don't much care for you going off and expanding on your hobby. But you and I planned that you would go to college for business. I want you to be the next face of this company, so you are going to make sure that happens.

"No!"

"Are you questioning what I know what's best for you. Right now you are wasting my time as of right now it will do you well to…"

"But…"

"Shut your mouth! You have yet to show me that you can take care of your future yourself. The only way that you will be able to take over this company is to follow the path that I see fit. Which is you going to ECU getting your BS and Masters degree then you'll run this company. IS THAT CLEAR!

"I won't do it! I know there is more for me out there then to be in this office." She slams her hands down on the desk.

"What do you know about your future?"

"Apparently more then you; you **CLOD**." Her eyes open in shock for what she just said.

Her mother looks to her with absolute anger.:

"Well if you feel that way. If you walk thru those doors, then you are cut off and you will not get any help from me to pay for college. And you are not in any way to contact me until you get it thru that thick skull of yours that the only real path for you is what I have planned."

Peridot stood her ground she squared her shoulders; taking a quick look at her mother then turned around and started to walk out. Her hand land on the doorknob when she hears her mother say. "You are just like your father." She shows her that she is unphased and opens the door then slamming it behind her. She keeps up this strong act until she goes into a single stall batroom locks the door. Sliding to the floor and curling up into a ball saying "I can't believe I just did that. I thought I could reason with her…uuuuggghhh." From this point on her life has changed forever.


End file.
